


Сказ о добром молодце Илае, новогоднее волшебство в Галактику вернувшем

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "Давным-давно в одной далекой-далекой галактике..." А, нет, так не пойдет! Надо как-то по-другому начать. Вот так, например: "В имперском царстве в палпатиновом государстве жил да был..."Галактическая народная сказка.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда, в канун старого нового года Полушник сочинил какой-то треш.
> 
> \- писалось на абсолютно трезвую голову после пяти смехоподходов на пресс;  
> \- канон: "Дисней";  
> \- все совпадения с русскими и иными народными сказками неслучайны;  
> \- спойлеры к книге "Траун: Альянсы";  
> \- писано в стиле русской народной сказки с фольклорными клише и плоским юморком.

В имперском царстве в палпатиновом государстве жил да был добрый молодец. Звали его простым именем – Илай. А для родных и близких – Илаюшка. Дурачком он, однако ж, не был, несмотря на наличие в роду двух старших братьев. Грамоте, да письму обучался с малых лет. Большую любовь питал к арифметике. Умножал, да делил, производные голыми руками брал, квадратные уравнения в уме высчитывал. Так навысчитывался, что пригласили его одним стандартным галактическим деньком аж на Корусант, ибо прослыл он волшебником, вектор любого корабля вычислить могущим, да указать, в какой части Галактики сие космическое суденышко искать следует.

Прибыл Илай в столицу большущую, и во дворец Императора его повели сразу же. Опечаленный сидел Император на троне своем. Грусть-тоска его съедала. Не прельщала больше владыку абсолютная власть, надоели балы, праздники, даже к войнам с повстанцами утратил интерес он, а намедни настолько занемог от скуки, что на День Империи вместо него речь ораторствовал вельможа эриадовский, Таркином зовущийся.

Взглянул на Илая Император из-под хмурых бровей и слово молвил:

\- Обратился я к тебе, Илаюшка, не зла желая, но с просьбой ласковой. С начала правления моего исчезло в Галактике всё волшебство. Не только Силушкою пропитана была она, но и самыми, что ни на есть волшебными существами населена. Вот уже десятый год подряд жду я этого волшебства, как дитя малое, а всё оно не приходит. Вернуть тебе его надобно в страну нашу всегалактическую. Без волшебства ведь только Сила есть, ума не надо. Справишься, полцарства хаттского тебе пожалую, да принцессу альдераанскую в придачу получишь. А коли с пустыми руками вернешься, не сносить тебе головы. Светящийся меч кости, что масло, режет.

Пригорюнился Император, опустил голову и махнул рукой, отправляя доброго молодца на все четыре стороны. Илай же, затылок почесав, присел на ступеньках дворца и призадумался.

\- Думай, голова, фуражку куплю! Иль новую планку пожалую! Капитаном станешь!

\- Отстань, Аринда Лотальская, не видишь, размышляю я! – укорил он боярыню знатную, несмотря на титул гордый, мещанскими замашками страдающую.

\- О чем думу думаешь, добрый молодец?

\- Дал мне владыка наш ситхский заданье нелегкое. Пойди туда, не знаю, куда, принеси то, что волшебством зовется. А почем я знаю, что это за волшебство?

Присела боярыня лотальская рядом с Илаем, да устремила взгляд в небо предзакатное, кое заполнили донельзя вереницы кораблей летучих.

\- Да, были времена в Галактике, когда волшебство повсеместно творилось. В одно и то же время, когда старый год заканчивался, и новый начинался. В ту самую ночь самые сокровенные желания сбывались, да только загадывать их надо было особым образом. Взять бумагу и чернилами монкаламарийскими, письмо написать и отправить его в Регионы Неизведанные. Только обряд этот в лету канул после того, как Палпатин, реформатор наш великий, реформу образования провел. Бумагу, из древесины делающуюся, флимсипластом заменил, а чернила инфопланшетами и стилусами с кортозисными стержнями. Негоже, говорит, деревья вырубать, да поголовье кальмаров в океанах сокращать. А без правильного обряда волшебство не получишь. Да и летоисчисление поменялось – День Империи знаменует теперь Нового Года начало.

\- Где ж мне теперь то волшебство искать? – пригорюнившись было, вопросил Илай.

\- А ты календари старые раздобудь, да к датомирским ведьмам иди. Помогут они тебе, коль испытание пройдешь.

Поблагодарил Илай Аринду, сел на ковер-звездолет, лайсатранскими узорами расписанный, и в путь дорогу отправился. Долго скитался он по степям датомирским, пока не вышел к нагорью. Глядь, а в ущелье шагоход на курьих ножках стоит: фарами вдаль светит и габаритами подмигивает.

\- Шагоход, шагоход, повернись ко мне передом, к нагорью задом! – смелости набравшись, громко крикнул добрый молодец.

Заскрежетал шагоход, сверкнул фарами, аварийкой замигал и медленно повернулся. Из люка высунулась морда забрачья, ухмыльнулась, да поманила гостя лапой когтистой. Чувствует Илай, что тело ему уже не подчиняется. Взлетел над степною травой и влетел в люк за забраком следом.

\- Съем я тебя, добрый молодец! Уж больно жирненький ты и вкусненький, вестимо! Ляшки на жаркое, ребрышки в суп, а потроха на холодец.

\- Не похож ты на ведьму датомирскую, - молвил Илай, забрака краснолицего разглядывая.

\- Нету тут уже ведьм никаких. Как волшебство пропало, сгинули они, как и вся джедайская погонь. Я один остался. Имя мне Дед Мол. Что забыл ты тут, добрый молодец?

\- Как же ты, Дед Мол, гостей встречаешь? Накорми меня, напои, да спать уложи. Утром разговор держать будем.

Подивился забрак гостю смелому, но просьбу выполнил. Накормил остатками пшённой каши, воды из артезианской скважины дал напиться и в спальный мешок завернул, чтобы не сбежал чертяка, как прошлой весной Эзра Бриджер сделал.

Наутро поведал Мол, что давеча двое к нему приходили. Тоже волшебство искали. Левая пятка Императора в шлеме черном, да Синяк-под-глазом в кителе белом. Оба на ужин не сгодились, первый – все равно, что каша из топора, железяка, второй – вида болезного синий весь с глазами радиоактивно светящимися. Дед Мол такого есть побоялся, вдруг отравлен, да паразитами заселен.

\- На погибель Император послал тебя, Илаюшка! Те двое, что за волшебством приходили, так и не вернулись. Сгинули в Регионах Неизведанных. А я тебя скоро съем!

И взмолился тут Илай, большущий котел с кипятком на печке увидав:

\- Не ешь меня, Дед Мол Забракович! Помоги лучше советом добрым, да напутствием мудрым. Волшебство это мне найти надобно и капелькой его я с тобой поделюсь.

Нахмурился Дед Мол, достал из шкатулки бумажные письма, чернилами монкаламарийскими писанные и, сетуя, что обряд волшебный не действует более, солонку взял, да кипяток в котле посолил и сушеный листик дерева ч’ала для духу бросил.

Испугался Илай сей кончины, имперца недостойной, и взмолился пуще прежнего:

\- Не ешь меня, Дед Мол! Верну я волшебство в Галактику, и что в письмах твоих писано – вмиг исполнится.

\- Ну, хорошо, Илаюшка. Да только смотри, коли не исполнится ничего, я весь твой род Силой передушу!

На том и порешили. Поведал Мол, что путники до него в атоллонскую пустыню направились, искать источник живой Силы, который совет даст, да путь укажет. Илай же Силой не владел, поэтому отдал ему Мол меч-кладенец свой, алой аурой светящийся и хозяина своего защищать заколдованный, да голокрон ситхский, чтобы источник Силы пробудить.

Сел Илай на ковер-звездолет и, вздохнув свободно, был таков.


	2. II

Близко ли, далеко ли, низко ли, высоко ли летел ковер-звездолет, световые лета метеорной пылью обдавая.

Только приземлился в пустыню атоллонскую молодец наш Илай, как окружили его со всех сторон крикны-пауки мерзкие. Жвалами щелкают, разорвать на части хотят. Меч-кладенец ожил, засиял, загудел, завертелся, да выкосил всех членистоногих, как траву высокую. Хорошей защитой Дед Мол Илая одарил!

Долго скитался по пустыне жаркой Илаюшка. Ни одной речушки, ни даже маленького ручейка не встретил. Изнемог от жары и жажды. Только солнца, Атоллон освещавшие, к закату клониться стали, как упала на него тень длинная, а в ушах громкий храп раздался. Пригляделся Илай и увидел, что меж гряд каменистых холм высокий торчит.

Вытащил голокрон из котомки походной Илай и положил на земь, вслух слова ситхского языка произнося, которым намедни его Дед Мол научил:

\- Бамбара, чуфара, лорики, ёрики, пикапу, трикапу, спорики, морики. Явись передо мной Бэ-э-энду, Сосуд Силы Всемогущий!

Задрожала земля. Закружился песок. Ожил холм. Сбросил он с себя остатки камней и пыли, песчаными бурями нанесённые. Склоны холма в лапы превратились, вершина в спину горбатую, а деревья засохшие, корнями за верхушку цеплявшиеся, рогами ветвистыми сделались. Два глаза огнекристалловых на Илая уставились и прожгли его подобно взору чиссячьему.

\- Кто тревожит Бенду? – голосу мощному вторил камнепад с гряд соседних, грохот которого уши заложил.

\- Илаем меня зовут, о Сосуд Силы Всемогущий! А ищу я волшебство, с десяток лет в Галактике позабытое.

\- Не обладаешь ты, Илай, ни Силушкой джедайской, ни Силушкой ситхской, однако пробудить меня сподобился. Не обошлось здесь без вмешательства фросьюзерова… - призадумался Бенду, ни сын ситхов перед ним был, ни дитя джедаево, но умом и хитростью добрый молодец явно обладал, пригодиться мог. - Открою я тебе тайну волшебства забытую, коль из беды меня вызволишь. Основали здесь неподалеку разбойники галактические, повстанцами зовущиеся, логово свое. Крикн-пауков всех распугали, зверье дикое поистребляли. Когда имперцы пришли их гнать, битва тут была страшная. И повстанцы эти, дабы от моего гневного недосыпания упрятаться, в логове этом оставили существ неких. Пьют оно из меня Силушку богатырскую, пожирают меня на расстоянии, как Крайт-Горыныч с горы татуиновой. Помоги мне, Илаюшка! Тогда и я тебе помогу!

Выслушал Илай Бенду Всемогущего, сжал покрепче зажженный меч-кладенец и отправился в логово повстанческое. Темно и мрачно в стенах его, словно в чреве сарлакковом. Долго плутал Илай по коридорам извилистым. Место это настолько жутким казалось, что даже паучье отродье сюда не совалось.

Зашел Илай в горницу, разбойничьему главарю когда-то принадлежавшую, и замер на пороге, лишь скрип двери слушая. На полу стояла клетка дюрасталевая, в которой шесты для домашней птицы были понатыканы. На шестах этих, клубочками свернувшись, спали зверушки неведомые – с виду ящерицы, но рыжим мехом покрытые. Корыто, для еды предназначенное, перевернутым валялось.

Помня мифы древние, да предания старинные, Илай, восторгом обуянный, чуть не вскликнул от радости. Неведомых зверушек знал он, и меч-кладенец ему не нужен, чтобы справиться с ними. Рубить на части их только ситх сподобится. Исаламири перед ним, жар-ящерицами зовущиеся и золотые яйца на галактическую Пасху несущие! Повстанцами покинутые, голодные и несчастные, вынуждены они были питаться Силушкою, что Бенду вместо терморегуляции в пространство излучал. Так и поддерживали жизнь свою тщедушную. А без свежих мейлуранов, джоганов витаминных и солнца жаркого, тропического шерсть у них сделалась блеклой и повылезала в некоторых местах, глаза потускнели, когти шелушились, зубы выпадали. Нездоровилось зверюшкам в разбойничьем логове.

Сжалился над ними Илай. Всех на свой ковер-звездолет повытаскал. Свежих фруктов у него не было, но в котелке на камбузе завалялась целая гроздь овоща дивного, под метровым слоем снега на Ксилле растущего.

\- Кушайте, жар-ящерицы несчастные, чисснок! Говорят мудрецы, он очиссяет и тело, и душу!

Слопали исаламири с голодухи весь чисснок и к утру следующего дня шерстка их уже переливалась голубым отливом, а в глазках-бусинках тлели яркие угольки зрачков. Отвез жар-ящериц Илай на соседнюю планету и выпустил на волю в лесах густых. Но одна исаламири, больше всех чисснока объевшаяся, на плечо ему прыгнула, хвостом пушистым шею защекотала и зашипела на ухо:

\- Не оставляй меня, Илаюшка! Я тебе пригожусь!

Подивился молодец дару странному, у ящерицы проявившемуся. Не каждый зверек в Галактике человеческий язык разумеет, да еще и лопочет на нем. Подумал он было, что стоило и самому отведать горький чисснок, авось, не только на чеунхе заговорил бы, но и секретный ситхский язык выучил. Сжалился Илай над жар-ящерицей и позволил ей вместо воротника на шее сидеть.

Вернулся добрый молодец к Бенду, а тот Силищей так и светится. Вместо холма безликого перед Илаем теперь сияла гора зеленая. Все тело Бенду цветами было увешано, даже рога-деревья пестрой листвой вырядились. А вокруг вместо пустыни бесплодной, распростерлась равнина пышная.

\- Спасибо тебе, добрый молодец, что Силу на Атоллон вернул. Теперь я снова всемогущ и силен, а мир мой зеленью наливается.

Затоптался на месте Илай. Нетерпенье жгло его. Обещал Бенду указать, в коей стороне волшебство искать.

\- Помогу я тебе, Илаюшка, - отозвался на его мысли Бенду. - Как выведешь ты ковер-звездолет на тракт гиперпространственный, прямо путь-дорогу держи, пока развилки не достигнешь. А дальше тебе, Силой не владеющему, туго придется, поэтому слушай меня внимательно.


End file.
